


Сборник драбблов "Во плоти"

by Finkay



Series: Drabble In The Flash [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Singing, Zombies, zombies in love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сью объясняет Стиву, что значит быть романтичным, на примере Саймона. </p><p>Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/<br/>Бета: Midnight_Guest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Стратегия ухаживания (Саймон/Кирен, Стив, Сью)

**Author's Note:**

> Сью объясняет Стиву, что значит быть романтичным, на примере Саймона. 
> 
> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/  
> Бета: Midnight_Guest.

 

Стив просыпается ночью от ужасного писка и скрежета, доносящегося из-за окна. Он сонно трет глаза и смотрит на часы. Без четверти двенадцать. Спросонья ему кажется, что кто-то в их палисаднике зверски мучает котенка. Но за окном темно и пусто. 

  
Стив переворачивается на другой бок и почти засыпает, когда шум вновь достигает его ушей, в другой тональности. Он аккуратно трясет Сью за плечо:  
\- Ты это слышала?  
\- Милый, спи и отстань от мальчиков, - сонно отмахивается его жена и укрывается одеялом с головой.  
Мальчиков? Ему приснилось, или Сью только что назвала тридцатилетнего мертвого ирландца, которого выбрал себе в пару их сын, - мальчиком?   
Лучше бы приснилось.  
  
Но сна ни в одном глазу, и Стив напряженно вслушивается в тишину. Звуки повторяются снова и снова, смешиваясь с голосами и тихим смехом. Иму никак невдомек, что же там происходит.   
\- Сью, - Стив снова толкает супругу. - Что они делают?  
Миссис Уолкер приоткрывает один глаз, все еще надеясь, что ее муж, желающий обсудить стратегию Саймона по ухаживанию за ее сыном, ей тоже только снится. Но нет, Стив спрашивает абсолютно серьезно.   
\- Саймон поет Кирену серенаду, - Сью на секунду прислушивается: - Френка Синатры. У мальчика есть вкус.   
\- В полночь? - зачем-то уточняет Стив.  
\- Ох, милый, я полюбила тебя отнюдь не за романтичность, - Сью целует его в щеку и ласково гладит по голове. - Ложись спать, тебе завтра на работу.  
  
Но теперь Стиву не уснуть. Он лежит с открытыми глазами и думает о серенадах. Нет, это же надо! В его время было принято водить девчонок на дискотеку, а еще лучше на последние ряды ночного киносеанса, выбирая фильм пострашней, а не горланить под окнами.   
  
Мистер Уолкер ждет, пока Сью не уснет, и выбирается из постели. Он на цыпочках крадется прочь из спальни. Саймон заливается соловьем для Кирена, а значит делает это под окнами его комнаты. Стив заходит в гостиную и, укрывшись за неплотно закрытыми шторами, выглядывает в окно.  
  
С этого ракурса ему видно только профиль Саймона: черный прилизанный висок, бескровные губы, белые глаза. Он стоит с гитарой наперевес и каждый раз, делая длинные паузы между строчками, смотрит вверх. Стив не видит Кирена, но, наверное, тот что-то показывает ему в ответ, потому что Саймон едва заметно улыбается и снова перебирает струны. У него красивый бархатный тембр как у настоящего крунера и ужасный ирландский акцент, как у настоящего ирландца.   
  
Стив испуганно дергается, когда его неожиданно касается чужая рука. Рядом стоит Сью и широко зевает.  
\- Пошли обратно в кровать, замерзнешь стоять босиком на полу.   
Мистер Уолкер хочет возразить, что это важно и ему нужно остаться, но замирает на полуслове, а затем шепчет:  
\- Я не могу уснуть под эти пиликанья. Может, подождем здесь, пока они закончат?   
Сью улыбается ему и качает головой:  
\- Милый, они только начали. Поверь мне, это надолго, - она достает из кармашка пижамы пару берушей и примирительно обещает: - В тот день, когда у них дойдет до секса, я обязательно тебе скажу об этом. Если захочешь.


	2. Дождь в Рортоне (Саймон/Кирен, Эми)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кирен и Эми разговаривают по душам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/  
> Бета: Midnight_Guest.

 

Небо над его головой затянуто тучами. Дождь и Рортон - история любви длиной в 360 дней. В остальные 5 здесь просто пасмурно. Кирен, впервые изменяя собственной привычке, ищет уединения не в пещерке, где черный потолок над его головой исписан признаниями, которым сейчас грош цена, а в старой беседке за школьным двором. Деревянные перекрытия скрипят под его весом, когда Кирен садится прямо на пол, не сильно заботясь о чистоте брюк. Он упирается голыми лопатками в несущую балку, уходящую под крышу, и закрывает глаза.

Он просто устал. Но это пройдет. Ему нужно немного побыть одному. Почувствовать, что он все еще сам распоряжаешься своей не-жизнью. Да и, может быть, накал страстей дома поутихнет, пока он мокнет здесь.

\- Какая-то новая методика закаливания? - удивляется Эми. Она стоит на ступеньках и кутается в цветастую шаль. Не от холода, конечно, скорей по привычке.  
\- Привет, - Кирен улыбается и отодвигается в сторону, освобождая немного места, чтобы она могла тоже укрыться от дождя. Но Эми, кажется, совсем не волнует, что с ее пестрого платья уже ручьем течет вода.  
\- Кирен Уолкер ты знаешь, что ты вышел из дому без ботинок? - она с интересом разглядывает его испачканные в свежей грязи ноги.  
\- А-то, - кивает Кирен, - А еще без рубашки, куртки, зонтика и, кажется, без мозгов.  
Эми смеется, усаживаясь рядом и обнимая его за плечи. Полумокрая футболка Кирена тут же становится полностью мокрой.  
\- И что ты делаешь здесь в такую рань?  
\- А ты? - спрашивает у нее Кирен.  
\- Гуляю. Филипп жуткий соня, а я, знаешь ли, люблю побродить по лесу на рассвете. Это, - она водит пальцем перед его носом, подыскивая нужное слово. - Бодрит.  
\- Ааааа, - согласно тянет Уолкер.

Эми и Филипп - сейчас главная тема всех сплетен в Роартоне. После того, как выяснилось, что второе восстание предназначено только для тех, кто учувствовал в первом, что-то изменилось. Едва заметно, но все же. Люди стали чуть более терпимыми, что ли.  
Поэтому когда Эми переехала из своего дома к Филиппу, никто сильно не стал возмущаться. Филипп уже считался потерянным для общества после истории с борделем.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает его Эми.  
\- Не уверен, но я вроде как ушел из дому, - пожимает плечами Кирен. Звучит и правда странно.  
\- О, поздравляю, - она целует его в щеку. - А почему ты не отмечаешь это радостное событие с Саймоном у нас, то есть, у него дома?  
\- Потому что мой отец пойдет искать меня туда первым делом? - предполагает Кирен. - Он не совсем, чтобы одобрил мое решение. Да и я сам уже не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
\- А может быть дело не в твоем отце? Стив вполне способен примирится с тем, что ты вырос, цыпленок-Кирен, и тебе пора вылетать из гнезда. Все дело в Рике, да? Ему совершенно не нравится Саймон, точнее то, что он нравится тебе.

\- Он просто беспокоится обо мне, - отмахивается Кирен, а затем чуть мечтательно улыбается, словно вспоминает что-то действительно светлое. - Он всегда носился со мной как со списанной торбой. Миссис Робертсон даже дразнила его мамочкой-квочкой.

Эми многозначительно молчит и Кирен вздохнув, признается:  
\- Понимаешь, Рик знает меня как облупленного. Мы выросли вместе, вместе учились, проводили кучу времени. Я нарисовал с две сотни его портретов, наверное. Я знаю каждую веснушку на его носу, знаю, что он любит есть, ну любил, раньше, какие журналы читает, или что за музыку слушает. А Саймон… Порой мне кажется, что он видит во мне больше, чем я есть на самом деле. Он иногда так смотрит на меня, особенно когда считает, что я не вижу, словно я один из тех святых, чьими портретами расписаны стены и потолки соборов. А я не святой, Эми, самый обычный. Я совершил большую ошибку тогда, и ошибаюсь сейчас…  
\- И в чем проблема? - перебивает она его.  
\- Вдруг он поймет это слишком поздно?  
Эми поджимает губы и качает головой.  
\- А Рик, значит, все уже понял? Твой такой надежный Рик, - бьет по слабым местам Эми. – Рик, который бросил тебя, когда был так нужен. Не боишься, что все повторится?  
\- Я переживу, если он бросит меня еще раз, - говорит Кирен и встает, высвобождаясь из-под невидимой защиты ее шали. Он отходит к противоположной стене беседки и замирает там темным силуэтом. Ударение на слове «он» едва различимо, но у Эми отличный слух.

Кирен понимает, что все, о чем она говорит – правда. Рик оставил его, когда они были обычными людьми, и не смог защитить, когда они поднялись в первый раз. Да, они дружили детьми и, кажется, были немного влюблены друг в друга позже. Но закрыл бы Рик его своей спиной, если бы Кирену грозила опасность?

Небо над их головами светлеет, и дождь вот-вот закончится, а значит, им обоим будет нечего здесь делать. Уолкер пытается избавиться от неприятного осадка в разговоре и отходит от темы.  
\- Слушай, а какой ты представляла вашу дальнейшую жизнь? Тебя и Саймона.  
Эми щурится и смотрит на него так, будто он спросит ее о плотности гранита в невесомости.  
\- Не знаю. Я никогда не думала об это всерьез, - признается она.  
\- Но вы же вроде как были вместе, - удивляется Кирен. Их отношения казались ему удивительно гармоничными. И когда Саймон обнимал ее после собрания в мэрии, Кирен даже немного им завидовал.  
\- Вроде как, - передразнивает его Эмми. - Вроде как.

\- Саймон - это Саймон, - говорит Эми, когда небо окрашивается розовым и становится видно, как за неровной грядой облаков поднимается солнце. Она встает, отряхивая платье, и поправляет прическу. – Наши отношения сейчас не сильно отличаются от того, какими они были тогда. Ну, разве что я не собираюсь за него замуж. Это теперь делаешь ты.  
Она смеется, хитро подмигивая Кирену:  
\- Ты же собираешься за него замуж, Кирен Уолкер?

Кирен теряется, не зная, что ответить и как отшутится. Эми смотрит на него выжидающе, как будто это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
\- Кто собирается замуж? – интересуется Саймон из-за спины.  
Уолкер резко разворачивается, сталкиваясь с ним нос к носу. Саймон держит над головой раскрытый зонт, а на плече у него висит сумка Кирена. Большая спортивная сумка, доверху набитая его вещами. Ее карманы топорщатся от кистей и карандашей.  
\- Рада была видеть вас, мальчики, - говорит им Эми и незаметно исчезает.

Саймон кладет зонт и сумку на деревянный настил, выбирая место посуше, и снимает куртку.  
\- Я не замерзну, - сопротивляется Кирен, но Саймон все равно надевает ее, помогая ему попасть в рукава.  
\- Я пообещал Стиву, что буду заботиться о тебе, - он поправляет съехавший набок капюшон и, присев на корточки, застегивает длинную молнию. – Ты разрешишь мне позаботиться о тебе, Кирен?  
И Кирен кивает.


	3. Болезни и прочее (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "чтобы Кирен говорил по-французски, а Саймону это очень нравилось".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Ice Princess

 

На улице пасмурно и идет дождь. Свет, проникая в комнату через мокрое окно, ложится мутными пятнами на стены, но Саймон не спешит включать настольную лампу. Его мертвым глазам вряд ли что уже повредит, а вот Кирена яркий свет скорее всего разбудит. Саймон продолжает читать, устроившись на стуле у его кровати, листать страницы, водить пальцами по ровным печатным строчкам, беззвучно шевелить губами, не обращая вниманием на сгущающиеся в комнате сумерки.   
  
Изредка он поглядывает на Кирена. Его беззащитная розовая пятка выбралась из-под одеяла и теперь не может вернуться обратно. Он крепко спит, двумя руками вцепившись в подушку, но Саймон все равно не решается поправить одеяло, чтобы случайно не побеспокоить его своими холодными прикосновениями. Разница температур между ними сейчас даже больше, чем просто между живым и мертвым. Кирен лежит, завернувшись в одеяло как в кокон и, кажется, не покажет оттуда и носа до весны. Ну, или пока не выздоровеет.  
  
Простуда - то, что иногда случается с живыми, а Кирен Уолкер уже почти жив. Он еще боится открыто радоваться этому факту, боится обидеть Саймона, чьи травмы “не совместимы с жизнью”. Иными словами, Саймон никогда не сможет получить свой “второй шанс” целиком, и Кирену каждый раз стыдно, когда он наслаждается едой, или когда непогода за окном заставляет его одеваться теплее. Он старается вести себя как обычно, не обращая на это внимание, и как результат - уже третий день лежит с температурой.   
  
Саймон смотрит на часы, и тянется за сиропом и таблетками, которые Кирену самое время принять. Но пока он отмеряет ровно полколпачка густого розового киселя и горсть таблеток всех форм и цветов, Кирен начинает тихо пыхтеть и что-то бормотать.   
\- Un peu d'eau…(1)  
Слов Саймон не понимает, поэтому отложив лекарства в сторону, поспешно выходит в коридор.   
\- Сью, Сью?  
\- Что случилось? - миссис Уолкер поднимается по лестнице, сжимая в руках кухонное полотенце.   
Возможно, она готовила что-нибудь для Кирена, например, куриный суп. Саймон не уверен, принято ли в их доме нечто подобное, но у его матери был свой фирменный рецепт картофельной похлебки против простуды.   
  
\- Кирен. Не понимаю, что он говорит.  
Сью подходит к двери и прислушивается. Она деликатно не заходит в комнату, хотя Саймон и не представляет, что она боится там увидеть. Кирен жив и болеет, Саймон мертв и это вряд ли когда-нибудь измениться. Если есть более неуместное время для их отношений – то это именно сейчас.  
\- Плохо знаю французский, но кажется, просит воды. Сейчас принесу сюда еще пару бутылок.  
\- Французский? – волнение Саймона сменяется удивлением.   
\- С ним так всегда бывает, если температура высокая. Ничего страшного.   
Миссис Уолкер улыбается ему и уходит, а Саймон заинтриговано возвращается к постели Кирена.   
  
Французский – как странно. Он к своему стыду знает только английский и ирландский. В школе он увлекался спортом и математикой, пренебрегая дополнительными занятиями, а после - была только химия. Все его познания в иностранных языках сводятся к одной единственной фразе на латыни - hominis est errare (2) - с собственного надгробия.  
  
Саймон убирает край одеяла с головы Кирена и осторожно трясет его за плечо. Тот моргает, словно в замедленно съемке, а когда Саймон подносит бутылку к его губам, жадно цепляется за нее. Он пьет большими, рваными глотками, и вода стекает у него по подбородку прямо на постель.  
\- Не спеши, - просит его Саймон, беспокоясь что он захлебнется.   
Кирен делает еще глоток, выпускает пустую бутылку, а потом берет Саймона за руку. Звуки, которые он издает, устраиваясь лбом на раскрытой ладони, с трудом можно назвать приличными.   
Саймон садится рядом с ним на кровать и накрывает второй, такой же холодной рукой, его шею.   
\- Я долго спал? – спрашивает он, поворачивая голову то влево, то вправо. Щеки у него красные, но Кирену удивительно идет даже нездоровый румянец.   
\- Не очень, - Саймон перекладывает ладонь с шеи на затылок Кирена, и тот с небывалым облегчением откидывается назад.   
\- У тебя волшебные руки.   
\- Просто мертвые, - печально усмехается Саймон.   
  
Он сидит у постели Кирена весь день (пока тот бодрствует и когда засыпает), кормит его супом, который приготовила Сью, и хотя Кирен хрипловато смеется, уворачиваясь от ложки, его бравады надолго не хватает. Он засыпает на середине предложения, и Саймон, отложив книгу в сторону, снова укрывает его одеялом до макушки.   
  
Он уходит домой только глубокой ночью, чтобы не смущать родителей Кирена и принять свою дозу нейротриптилина. Всю дорогу до бунгала Эми он, как им много раз до этого, думает о стремительно меняющейся жизнь вокруг и о том, что скоро ему придется опять уехать. Выйти из дома, закрыв замок на два оборота, и больше не вернутся. Не сегодня, не завтра, но как только он будет уверен, что Кирен выздоровел. И ожил. Полностью.  
  
Потому что Кирен, живой Кирен, - это солнце. А солнце не может светить кому-то одному, как бы Саймону этого не хотелось. У Кирена впереди настоящая жизнь полная взлетов, падений, новых впечатлений и знакомств, в череде которых Саймон со временем останется только черно-белой картинкой из далекого прошлого. Но, даже не смотря на уготованную ему роль, он не может найти в себе силы, чтобы уйти. Раз за разом придумывая новые отговорки.   
  
Следующим утром он приходит к Кирену с книгой. Саймон заприметил ее на полках Эми, вчера, после того, как услышал его бессвязный французский лепет. В картавом сиплом произношении Кирена было что-то такое, что отдавалось внутри Саймона сладкой дрожью и волнением. Он бы даже сказал, что его сердце замерло, если бы оно в принципе билось. Но даже такие условности не отменяли того факта, что он хотел услышать Кирена, говорящего по-французски еще раз.   
  
\- Почитай мне, - просит Саймон, протягивая ему небольшой томик. Кирен внимательно рассматривает обложку, где на картинке - странное рукопожатие из трех ладоней и длинная надпись.   
\- Я не… - Кирену не хочет этого делать. Ему всегда казалось, что у него ужасный голос, и сама необходимость читать на уроках французского доводила его до исступления всю школу.   
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Саймон, и он сдается.   
Если бы не Саймон, который сидит с ним с утра до вечера, Кирен бы, наверное, уже сошел с ума, и если в качестве платы за это ему придется немного опозорится, то он готов.   
  
\- Знаешь о чем она? – Кирен листает страницы, иногда останавливаясь и внимательно вчитываясь в строчки.  
\- О любви?  
\- Потому что на французском? – улыбается он. – Хотя, и правда, о любви. As-tu deja aime pour la beaute du geste? As-tu deja croque la pomme a pleine dent? Pour la saveur du fruit sa douceur et son zeste. T'es tu perdu souvent?(3)  
К последней строчке Кирен снова начинает сипеть и Саймон протягивает ему стакан воды. Он заворожен его голосом, одновременно знакомым и чужим. Кирен облизывает губы и неуверенно улыбается.  
\- Стихи? - уточняет очевидное Саймон.  
\- Да, но можно я не буду переводить?   
\- Ладно, просто почитай еще.  
Кирен переворачивает несколько страниц и снова читает. Саймону кажется, что слова, которые он не понимает, раскачивают его как на качелях, цепляясь за ребра. Незнакомые интонации проходят насквозь, оставляя за собой мимолетное возбуждение.  
Кирен щурится от слишком яркого света, прикрывая глаза ладонью. На его руках едва заметные веснушки, маленькие неровные оранжевые пятнышки поверх синих вен. Лучшее доказательство того, что он жив, и еще одно того, что Саймону рядом с ним не место.  
  
Кирен ловит слишком задумчивый взгляд Саймона и закрывает книгу.   
\- Иди сюда, - он хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, откидывая одеяло в сторону. И Саймон недоуменно приподнимает брови.   
\- У тебя снова жар? – он тянется за градусником, лежащим на столе, но замирает на полпути. Кирен стягивает с себя футболку, скидывая ее на пол.  
\- Если это нужно, чтобы мы поговорили, то да. У меня жар, я - горячий, ты - холодный. Ложись рядом.Только разденься.  
Это совсем не похоже на флирт, и хотя Кирен говорит взволнованно, в его волнении нет ни страсти, ни сексуальности.   
Саймон прикрывает дверь, снимает с себя свитер, рубашку и пару потертых ботинок, устраиваясь на самом краю кровати. Кирен обнимает его, упираясь лбом в холодную шею.  
\- Ты уйдешь, - говорит он со странной тоской в голосе.  
\- Твой отец и так слишком нервничает. Не представляю, что будет, если я останусь на ночь.   
\- Нет. Ты хочешь уйти насовсем, - Кирен не поднимает головы. - Почему?  
Саймон замирает. Этот разговор – его ночной кошмар. И сколько раз он представлял его себе, но так и не смог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы объясниться.  
\- Твоя жизнь скоро совсем изменится. Ты сможешь отправиться в Париж, или поступить в университет...  
Саймон целует Кирена в золотистую макушку и гладит острые лопатки.  
\- И это все? – спрашивает тот. – Ты собираешься уйти только потому, что я ожил и теперь недостаточно хорош для тебя?   
Он переворачивается на спину и смотрит на него снизу вверх, как через линзу фотоаппарата. Саймону кажется, что это все. Конец. Последняя реплика перед титрами. Но Кирен тянется к нему, цепляясь ладонями за плечи:   
\- Даже если так, то aime-moi moins mais aime-moi longtemps...(4)  
Кирен слишком идеальный. Невозможный. И Саймону кажется, что все, что наполняет его изнутри – это не черная жижа похожая на кровь - а любовь. И именно любовь к Кирену Уолкеру однажды убьет его.   
\- Люби меня меньше, но люби меня долго, - шепчет Кирен и целует его, выдыхая спасительный воздух в мертвые губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Немного воды (фр.)  
> (2) Каждому человеку свойственно ошибаться (лат.)  
> (3) Ты уже любил из благородных побуждений? Ты уже впивался в это яблочко всеми зубами? Ради фруктового вкуса, его сладости и кожуры. Ты часто себя терял? (фр.)  
> (4) Люби меня меньше, но люби меня долго (фр.)


	4. Большое путешествие (Саймон/Кирена)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кирен предлагает Саймону поехать вместе на дейтрип, но не в парк аттракционов, а на берег моря в Брайтон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/

 

Кирен называет это «Большим Путешествием». Саймон не решается с ним спорить, хотя бы потому, что чувствует иррациональную вину за то, что он и Эми успели немного поколесить по стране, пока Кирен сидел дома за семью замками (поездка из Норфолка не в счет).  
Поэтому когда он, немного смущенно признается, что хочет поехать в Брайтон (как будто в желании выбраться из этого роартонского болота есть что-то постыдное), Саймон не спрашивает, почему именно туда, а прикидывает, как бы им добраться до побережья в максимально короткие строки и желательно без неприятностей.   
  
Ситуация с пжч оставляет желать лучшего: они все еще вне закона, если можно так сказать. Им разрешают перемещаться на общественном транспорте только группами и под надзором, так что надеяться на случайное стечение обстоятельств не приходится.  
Кроме того, дорога не из близких. Наверное, даже самая не близкая из всех, что мог выбрать Кирен. Почти семь часов по трассе, через Манчестер, Бирмингем и Оксфорд, и это, если без пробок.  
  
Саймон не садился за руль еще задолго до смерти, но говорят, что водить машину - как ездить на велосипеде - не возможно разучиться. Мистер Уолкер отдает ему ключи от машины с недоверием и обреченностью. Ехать через половину Англии без прав, да и вообще права на подобное передвижение - весьма рискованно. Но сказать Кирену "нет" рискованней вдвойне. Кирен Уолкер самый упрямый человек из всех, кто встречался Саймону в этой и прошлой жизни. Он из тех, кто пойдет в свое Большое Путешествие пешком, если это потребуется.  
  
Мотор гудит под капотом ровно и чисто, а главное тихо. Саймон выключает фары и выезжает на окраину Роартона. Машину он совершенно не чувствует, и скорее ведет ее по наитию и старой памяти. Зато он чувствует Кирена, который сидит рядом, подобрав под себя ноги. Он абсолютно счастлив - Путешествие началось, и Саймону хочется верить, что он правильно все рассчитал, и оно не закончится в ближайшем полицейском участке.  
  
Они выезжают около полуночи, чтобы доехать по темноте без давки и лишних глаз. Саймон надел линзы и нанес мусс, надеясь, что это сработает хотя бы с камерами и патрулями.   
  
Кирен дергает колесико радио, бесцельно раскручивая его туда-сюда, и замирает, прекращая хаотично перепрыгивать со станции на станцию, только когда Саймон начинает подпевать одной из песен.  
\- A dreaded sunny day, So I meet you at the cemetry gates Keats and Yeats are on your side While Wilde is on mine*  
Она написана будто специально для него и его низкого голоса. Саймон слегка перетягивает в припеве, но впечатление это никак не портит.   
  
Кирен хочет запомнить каждую милю этой дороги, каждую минуту, проведенную в пути, но к своему стыду засыпает. Его голова заваливается на бок и он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда бьется о дверь, но не просыпается. Саймон не находит ничего лучше, чем подложить ему в качестве подушки свой пиджак.  
  
Они едут по Дайк-Роуд авеню, мимо железных дорог и проносящихся им навстречу электричек, и Кирен пропускает тот знаменательный момент, когда они пересекают черту Брайтона, въезжая в еще сонный город. Они могли бы промчаться по самому краю и вывернуть в Истборн или проехать напрямую через зеленые поля к маяку Бичихэд. Но Кирен сказал Брайтон и вот они здесь. Может быть, это место для него имеет какое-то сакральное значение, Саймон не уточняет. Кирен Уолкер – его загадка, и он не хочет получить все ответы раньше срока.  
  
\- Просыпайся, - шепчет на ухо Саймон и успокаивающе поглаживает встрепенувшегося, как испуганный воробей, Кирена. - Приехали.  
  
Они оставляют машину на парковке вокзала и дальше идут пешком. Саймон неплохо ориентируется в лабиринте улочек и перекрестков, как для человека, который приехал сюда впервые. Кирен крепко держит его за руку, словно действительно боится потеряться, и глазеет по сторонам.  
Город, похожий на десятки других прибрежных городков, тих и безмолвен. В воздухе пахнет морем и солью, уверен Саймон, хоть и не чувствует этого.  
  
Они сворачивают перед старым театром, с громоздкими и пестрыми афишами поверх кирпичных стен, идут вдоль уличных кафешек с однотипными табличками "закрыто" на стеклянных дверях, мимо магазинов с плюшевыми чайками в витринах. Саймон на секунду замедляет шаг только у края дороги, чтобы дождаться нужного сигнала светофора, и чтобы Кирен обратил на него внимание.   
Тот прекращает вертеть головой по сторонам, словно китайский болванчик, и внимательно смотрит туда, куда указывает Саймон.   
  
Впереди - широкая мощеная дорога, огибающая по периметру главное достояние города - Королевский павильон. Он похож на Тадж-Махал, такой же точеный и резной, словно птичья клетка, и белый, как выжженная солнцем кость.  
Буклет, с которым сверялся Саймон, когда готовился к поездке, говорит, что это «индо-сарацинский стиль», впрочем, Кирен знает это и без всяких буклетов.  
\- Во время второй мировой войны здесь был госпиталь, - говорит Саймон. - А сейчас музей. Хочешь посмотреть поближе?  
\- Я хочу к воде, - говорит Кирен, и они идут дальше.  
  
До пляжа – всего ничего - три квартала.  
Широкий песчаный берег тянется в обе стороны от них, сколько хватает глаз. Здесь так же пустынно, как и на улицах. Надрывно кричат чайки, пролетая над водой, и ветер гонит к берегу темные волны, вспенивая по краю.  
\- Искупаться бы, - мечтательно говорит Кирен, пуская мелкую гальку в воду. Она ударяется только один раз и тонет у самого берега.  
\- Май месяц. Никто не купается в это время - слишком холодно.  
Кирен понимающе кивает. Им не нужно лишнее внимание и как следствие - проблемы. Кроме того он вряд ли сможет оценить всю прелесть Ла-Манша в своем нынешнем состоянии.   
\- Пойдем на пирс, - предлагает в качестве альтернативы Саймон.  
  
Пирс - выкрашенная в белый деревянная громада, торчащая из воды. Наверное, днем здесь снует толпа народу и крутится чертово колесо, блестят светодиодами кабинки сумасшедших мышек, рычит на все голоса дом ужасов. Но пока все замерло без движения.   
  
Ненадежный на вид пол скрипит под ногами. Если присмотреться, между досок видно как бьются о колонны пирса волны. Кирен останавливается у перил, не дойдя до конца деревянного настила метров сто. Отсюда хорошо видно берег, дорогу и даже металлический каркас западного пирса. Он похож на механического осьминога, вынырнувшего из воды.  
\- Жаль, что я не рисую пейзажи, - признается он Саймону и тот успокаивающе обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Нельзя уметь все.  
  
Соленые брызги оседают на щеках и губах, и Кирен, в силу привычки, жмурится от летящих в лицо капель. И облизывает губы, снова и снова.   
Высоко над ними реет французский флаг.  
\- Permettez - moide fumer**, - декламирует Саймон то единственное, что он знает по-французски.  
\- Красиво звучит, - признается Кирен. – Очень романтично.  
Саймон усмехается, и не спешит его разубеждать.  
  
Они возвращаются к машине окольными путями, словно заметают следы.  
Кирен не хочет смотреть ни на музеи, ни на парки, и даже единственный на побережье магазинчик ББС его не интересует. Наверное, Путешествие вышло каким-то не таким, думает Саймон, потому что Кирен выглядит грустным и слишком задумчивым для человека, чье желание исполнилось.  
  
Они идут по самому краю склона, который нависает над линией пляжа, почти след в след. И хотя Саймону уже давно кажется, что его целенаправленно куда-то ведут, он не спешит делиться своим наблюдением.   
В какой-то момент обрыв становится слишком крутым и от воды их начинает отделять высокая, в человеческий рост сетка, вдоль которой висят разноцветные таблички с жизнеутверждающими надписями. "Не сдавайся", "Жизнь переменчива", "Верим в тебя".   
Кирен долго смотрит на ту, где поверх безликих строчек написан губной помадой номер телефона и лаконичное: "Позвони. Я пойму"  
  
Он обводит пальцами последние две цифры а затем подходит к самому краю, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за плетенный металл. Саймон остается стоять стоит позади, готовый подхватить его в любой момент.  
\- Я хотел приехать сюда, - наконец говорит Кирен. - Ни на пляж, ни в музей, а именно сюда.  
  
Саймон с интересом разглядывает клочок дороги, на котором они стоят, и не находит в этом месте ничего особенного. Для себя, но не для Кирена. Тот делает еще один шаг вперед и сетка, под тяжестью его веса, начинает болезненно скрипеть. Саймон обнимает его со спины, не дожидаясь приглашения, и притягивает к себе.   
Они долго смотрят на море, на пенных барашков появляющихся из-за горизонта, пока Кирен собирается с мыслями.  
\- Это дорога самоубийц, - говорит он. - Но я никогда больше не хочу оказаться у этого края.   
  
Всю обратную дорогу Кирен улыбается и бодро отстукивает ладонью ритм на бардачке. На нем смешные солнцезащитные очки во все лицо и забытая Джем камуфляжная кепка.  
\- В следующий раз мы поедем…  
\- В Белфест, - подсказывает Саймон, и Кирен согласно кивает.   
Ну а пока, они просто возвращаются домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "A dreaded sunny day, So I meet you at the cemetry gates Keats and Yeats are on your side While Wilde is on mine" - песня The Smiths - Cemetry Gates.  
> ** "Permettez - moide fumer" (фр.) - разрешите закурить


	5. Страсти мертвецов (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на арт Миссис Зойдберг http://roarton.diary.ru/p198622930.htm?oam#more2 и как итог - ненавязчивый частичный кроссдрессинг )))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/  
> Бета: Midnight_Guest.

  
Кирен проводит пальцами по дну банки с муссом - почти пусто.  
  
Их запасы стремительно тают, и речь не только о деньгах и нейротриптилине. У них заканчивается все: места, чтобы прятаться, связи, которые могли им помочь, даже проклятая вера в то, что у них получится. Получится сбежать с этого острова, успеть уехать раньше, чем фанатики - цепные псы Пророка - догонят их и сделают то, что не смог сделать Саймон.   
  
Они покинули Роартон не больше месяца назад, но Кирену кажется, что прошел год. Ему кажется, что он повзрослел на год. Постарел на год.   
  
\- Эй, Саймон, - Кирен перегибается через дырку в полу второго этажа, свешиваясь головой вниз, словно человек-паук.   
Это настоящие чудо, что тот сарай, в котором они поселились, и который Эми не постеснялась назвать "милым коттеджем", еще не обвалился им на головы. Прогнившее дерево скрипит под их ногами и подобные дыры - меньшая из их бед.   
\- Да? - Саймон убирает с огня жестяной ковш, продолжая помешивать тягучую жижу, что заполняет его до краев, и смотрит через плечо на Кирена.  
\- Сколько мусса у тебя осталось?   
\- Нисколько, - Монро отставляет ковш на край стола и подходит ближе.   
\- Совсем ни капельки? - по-детски уточняет Уолкер.  
\- Совсем, - соглашается Саймон, подхватывая его под руки и стягивая вниз. Кирен неловко цепляется за плечи Саймона, но только мешает, и как итог - они оба падают на пол.   
  
Головой Кирен ударяется о деревянный настил с легким стуком и Саймон заметно вздрагивает. Будь они еще живы, это имело бы значение, но не сейчас. Однако Уолкеру нравится это мимолетное чувство щемящей нежности, которое появляется в его сознании от самого факта того, что Саймон беспокоится о нем.   
  
\- Прости, - извиняется Кирен, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Выглядит он словно новорожденный жеребенок: угловатый и неловкий, запутавшийся в собственных конечностях.  
\- Нестрашно, - Саймон сжаливается над ним и, поднявшись первым, подает руку. - Эми обещала привезти мусс по возвращении.  
  
Эми - их палочка-выручалочка в этом путешествии. Кажется, что она знает все. Где найти заброшенный дом, где раздобыть необходимое для домашнего нейротриптилина, где поискать счастья найти работу. И это бесценно.  
  
Они не просто сбежали из Роартона, сбежали из общины, от Пророка с его откровениями. Они попали в настоящую гонку, игру в прятки, где ставка - их жизнь. Или не-жизнь.   
Они думали, что достаточно уйти подальше, найти себе место в другом городе, обратиться в городской совет, встать на учет в новую клинику, сделать все по закону - и они смогут начать все сначала. Их оставят в покое. Но нет. Их гонят с места на место, словно диких зверей на охоте. Их единственный шанс спастись - это не афишировать свое присутствие, а значит быть вне закона.   
  
\- Черт, черт, черт, - бессильно выдыхает Кирен. Мусс нужен был ему срочно. Он так удачно устроился на работу: бар в подвале, плохое освещение, хорошие чаевые. Неделя-другая и денег им бы хватило на то, чтобы нелегально добраться до Парижа.   
\- Что случилось? - Саймон участливо смотрит на него, снова заняв место у горелок. Их будущий нейротриптилин остыл и теперь ждет нового ингредиента.  
\- Мне позарез он нужен. Сегодня. И завтра. И некогда ждать Эми, - Кирен подходит к Монро со спины и обнимает его. Он трется щекой о свитер, но, конечно, ничего не чувствует. Он очень надеется, что в один из дней его щеку обожжет прикосновение к грубой шерсти.  
  
Пока Кирен старается что-то придумать, Саймон очень аккуратно переставляет кастрюли со стола снова на конфорки, чтобы не расплескать лекарство и не спугнуть мальчишку. Он не ощущает объятий Кирена, но видит его бледные пальцы, сцепленные в замок у себя на груди. Эта поза кажется ему очень интимной и полной доверия.   
  
\- Мы можем купить тональный крем. Однажды я пробовал у Джем. Он не так хорош, как мусс, но... - Кирен слегка толкается и Саймон дергается, попадая ладонью в огонь. Едва слышно хрустят опаленные волоски на пальцах. - Только как мы проберемся в магазин? - риторически уточняет Уолкер. - Черт бы побрал эти правительственные запреты. Они бы не только косметику, а еще чистое белье бы на контроль поставили. Вдруг оно тоже нам пригодится.  
  
Саймон перехватывает порхающие у своего лица руки Кирена и выворачивается, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Застывшее на секунду выражение в окрашенных линзами глазах мальчишки называется отчаяньем.  
  
\- Тссс, - Саймон прижимает ладони Кирена своей груди и целует его в висок. Кирен отодвигается от него, пытаясь отвернуться, но Саймон держит крепко. Наверное, будь Уолкер человеком, он бы сейчас расплакался от бессилия. От слишком большого количества проблем и неудач на него одного. Но он не был.  
  
Саймон наклоняется, по-птичьи опустив голову, и снова целует Кирена, но в этот раз по-настоящему. Его поцелуй успокаивающий, мягкий, насколько это возможно, не чувствуя губ. Он не настаивает, когда Кирен не отвечает.  
  
\- Верую ибо абсурдно, - наконец говорит Уолкер.  
\- Это цитата - заблуждение, - чопорно поправляет его Саймон.   
\- Неважно, - отмахивается Кирен и объясняет: - У меня есть идея.   
  
Идея Саймону однозначно не нравится. Она дельная в той же мере, как и сумасшедшая. И как все наглые выходки может сработать.   
\- Я имею право отказаться, - предупреждает Саймон мальчишку, понимая, что это уже не имеет значения.   
  
Кирен торчит в комнате, где Эми оставила свои вещи, с добрый час. Дважды поднимается к себе на второй этаж и Саймон краем глаза замечает как его светлая голова то и дело появляется под потолком. Иногда Кирен так долго и оценивающе его рассматривает, что, кажется, прожжет ему в спине третью дырку.   
  
Наконец Уолкер втаскивает в комнату старый стул, заваленный горой одежды и, заметив кислое лицо Саймона, примирительно предлагает:  
\- Можем кинуть монетку кто пойдет.   
  
Выуженный из заднего кармана многогранник двадцати пенсов ложится кверху решкой. Удача, как ни странно, оказывается не на стороне ирландца. Саймон накрывает крышкой готовый раствор, выключает горелку и, собрав со стула все, что предполагает на себя надеть, выходит из комнаты.  
Он идет медленно и обреченно, как на плаху.   
  
Кирен с нетерпением расхаживает из угла в угол, но чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее он задумывается о жизнеспособности своей идеи. Его план прост и в некоторой степени даже логичен. Единственный мужчина, которому без вопросов продадут косметику, ни на секунду не задумавшись о том, что он может быть ПЖЧ - трансвестит.  
  
Кирен точно уверен – Эми не против поделиться с ними одеждой, да и ей самой, наверное, пришлась бы по вкусу его идея. Но Саймон… Кирен останавливается у стола, бездумно касаясь пальцами столешницы. Саймон...  
  
Он уже собирается крикнуть, что отказывается от затеи и просит прощения, когда на пороге возникает Монро. Рот Кирена так и остался открытым.  
  
\- Мне не подошли туфли, но думаю, ботинок все равно не будет видно под этой юбкой, - Саймон приподнимает подол платья, сверкая перед носом Кирена голыми икрами, затянутыми в чулки, исполосованными черными метками уколов бедрами и высокими запыленными ботиками.  
  
Кирен не может обозначить точный момент, когда он понимает, что это ему не снится. Его фантазия выбрасывает белый флаг под гнетом реальности происходящего, пока Саймон продолжает стоять в дверном проеме: натянутый словно струна, затянутый в корсет отороченный кружевом, будоражащий воображение и отстраненный. Но Кирен вдруг резко, почти болезненно осознает, что ему это нравится. Ему нравится видеть Саймона таким неопределенным. Еще более загадочным, чем обычно. Саймона, словно застрявшего между двумя измерениями, двумя реальностями, двумя идентичностями. И хотя его мертвое тело не может на это отреагировать, мозг Кирена продолжает выдавать один за другим все более и более откровенные образы.   
  
\- Я могу использовать косметику Эми. Я рисую, должно получиться, - неловко предполагает он.   
Саймон сдержанно кивает.   
Кирен вынимает из пакета, оставшегося на стуле, несколько карандашей и помаду.   
Саймон отводит взгляд.   
Кирен делает несколько шагов на встречу и понимает, что не сможет.   
Карандаши сыплются на пол.  
  
Кирен отчаянно прижимает Саймона к стене, целуя его бледные, не покрытые муссом губы. Он еще понимает, что в их близости нет смысла. Как нет его и в рваных прикосновениях. Но какое-то дикое желание, неудержимое, рвется наружу, требует отдачи, заставляет его едва ли стонать в голос. Он дергает длинную юбку на себя и ткань трещит, расходясь разрезом до самого бедра.   
  
Саймон и не думает останавливать Кирена. Он никогда его не видел таким прежде, но понимает, что с ним происходит. Он дает его безумию выплеснуться здесь и сейчас.  
  
Мальчишка целует его отчаянно и резко, тонкие пальцы сдавливают плечи, беспрекословно заставляя опуститься вниз. И Самон старается быть послушным. Кирен шумно вдыхает через нос, словно ему нужен этот воздух, и продолжает сходить с ума. Он рвет тонкое кружево зубами, кости корсета трещат под его руками, сминаясь, как спички.   
  
Кирен приходит в себя только когда случайно ловит взгляд Саймона. Все это время он старается не смотреть ему в глаза, боясь натолкнуться на презрение, на осуждение в его взгляде. Но в молочно-белых глазах только понимание.   
Кирен откидывает в сторону ошметки, в которые превратилось некогда красивое платье, и обнимает Саймона, прячась у него на груди. Он боится, боится того, на что оказался способен. Боится страстей, что вызревают в его мертвом теле.   
  
Саймон гладит мальчишку по голове, перебирая пряди. Он не задает вопросов – это бессмысленно. Кирен поймет все сам. Поймет, что просто должен смириться с тем противоречием желаний и возможностей, с которым столкнулся в своем нынешнем состоянии. Все, что у них осталось – это взгляд, который способен еще что-то выражать. Это воспоминания. Это прикосновения, которых никто не почувствует. Эта страсть, у которой никогда не будет выхода.   
  
\- Прости, - сдавленно шепчет Кирен.  
\- Ничего страшного, - уверяет его Саймон, подтягивая ближе к себе. - Правда, это было единственное платье, которое подошло мне по размеру.   
\- Идея ни к черту, - смеется Уолкер, расслабляясь в объятьях мужчины.   
\- Хорошая идея, если подумать. К тому же тебе нужен мусс, а у Эми еще осталось несколько юбок поменьше.  
Кирен вздрагивает от этого предложения и, наплевав на гордость, идет на попятную. Он не видит, как на лице Саймона появляется улыбка.


	6. Раритеты (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: расческа, кадиллак, заварник

\- Что плохого в том, чтобы любить старые вещи? Я можно сказать уже тоже антиквариат, - Саймон полон самоиронии, но Кирену она нравится. С человеком который всегда готов посмеяться над собой легко жить.  
\- Ну я же тебе не _кадиллак_ на свалку предлагаю отвезти, а выкинуть старый свитер.  
Он прекрасно понимает, почему Саймон не хочет расставаться с этим проеденным молью уродцем. Это называется сентиментальность. Свитер напоминает ему об их первой встрече, а может быть и еще о чем-нибудь, о чем Кирен даже не догадывается.  
У него тоже есть такие вещи. На чердаке, среди пыльных коробок Кирен бережно хранит деревянную _расческу_ , которая принадлежала Эми. У нее не хватает пары зубьев и краска по бокам, там где вырезаны цветы, потрескалась и осыпалась, но это единственное воспоминание о ней, которое осталось. Через год после смерти Эми ее бунгало снесли, вещи отдали на благотворительность, а потом они с Саймоном и сами переехали из Роартона.  
\- Положи его обратно, - просит Саймон и тихо добавляет. - Пожалуйста.  
Что ж, среди их бедлама, картинных рам, ящиков с побитыми тарелками и _заварниками_ для художественного проекта Кирена, его акварельных планшетов и запакованной в пленку коллекции книг Саймона, один свитер уже не сыграет никакой роли.  
Кирен бережно сворачивает его и кладет на дно коробки. Он пролежал здесь восемь лет и пролежит еще столько же. По крайней мере, до следующей уборки.


	7. Не бойся, это не больно (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: маска, светлячок, спринцовка

На ветке одинокого мигает своим ярким пузиком _светлячок_. Что правда, ровно до того момента, пока распахнутое резким движением окно, не откидывает его далеко в кусты.

\- Ты уверен, что это именно тот размер, который… ну ты понимаешь? - Кирен недоверчиво смотрит на резиновую грушу _спринцовки_ в руках Саймона. Таких больших он еще не видел и даже не представлял, сколько литров воды может в нее уместится, чтобы потом...  
\- Сью сказала, что другой нет, - кажется, Саймона размер совсем не смущает. Ну, конечно, ему с ней… не работать.  
\- Ты говорил об этом с моей мамой, - констатирует очевидно Кирен и прикрывает глаза рукой. Нет, похоже им обоим пора переезжать из этого дома. И поскорее.  
Собравшись с духом, он забирает у Саймона спринцовку и уверенно шагает ванную. Чем раньше он это сделает, тем быстрее они перейдут к более приятной части вечерней программы.

Или не перейдут.  
\- Ты так и будешь на меня смотреть? - уточняет он, заметив что Саймон решил составить ему компанию в ванной. Тот смотрит на него с невозмутимостью питона, сжавшего кролика в крепкое кольцо.  
\- Подумал, тебе нужна помощь.  
Конечно. Ему и так не по себе, и только помощи сейчас не хватало. Особенно от Саймона.  
\- Лезь в ванную, - сдается Кирен. - Дай мне минуту. Или две.  
Он долго мучается с чертовой грушей, которая никак не хочет засасывать достаточное количество жидкости из бутылька. Пальцы соскальзывают с резиновых боков и, наконец справившись, Кирен поспешно скидывает с себя одежду и устраивается на узком акриловом бортике.  
\- Не бойся, это не больно, - успокаивает его Саймон, заметив, как побелели от напряжения пальцы Кирена. Тот кивает и очень медленно вставляет пластиковый кончик спринцовки. Не достаточно глубоко. Черт.  
Кирен делает еще одну попытку, такую же неудачную, и теплый раствор течет по коже, оставляя после себя нежно-розовые полосы.  
\- Может быть прервешься? - предлагает ему Саймон.  
\- Не сейчас. Я смотрел, это не должно быть так сложно.  
Кирен перехватывает спринцовку, вводит наконечник под другим углом и на сей раз жидкость течет по правильному руслу.

Раствор проходит по всему позвоночнику Саймона до самого низа и вытекает в ванную. Кирен невольно отворачивается, когда по пояснице начинает стекать грязная серая вода. Зрелище не из приятных, но...  
Кирен осторожно кладет ладони Саймону на плечи, представляя, как совсем скоро, тот сможет почувствовать его прикосновения.

Очень скоро, если они будут выполнять все рекомендации доктора. Ну, кроме той, что касается _маски_ , конечно.


	8. Домашняя работа (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: соляная кислота, сироп, гантели

\- Кирен, очень осторожно подай мне вот ту баночку из-под _сиропа_ , - просит Саймон, указывая пространно куда-то на полку. Бутылок в гараже предостаточно, но Кирен без труда находит нужную.  
\- Только не нюхай! - поспешно предупреждает он, как будто Кирену шесть и он сует свой нос под каждую крышку. - Не открывай, а лучше даже взбалтывай.  
\- Что там? Нитроглицерин?  
Саймон улыбается, оценивая его ход мыслей, но решает не в даваться в скучные подробности. Это только в кино нитроглицерин взрывается от тряски, а в реальности не все так просто.  
\- _Соляная кислота_. Формулу назвать?  
\- Я все равно в это профан, - признается Кирен, очень осторожно опуская бутылочку на стол. - А что ты делаешь?  
\- Обещал твоему отцу _гантели_ почистить.  
Кирен одобрительно кивает. Хорошие отношения с его отцом Саймону сейчас пригодятся. Особенно когда он узнает, что вчера Стив проходил ночью мимо их комнаты и утром уже не тешил себя напрасными иллюзиями насчет того, чем наедине могут заниматься два заинтересованных друг в друге человека.


	9. Слишком высокая цена (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: ветер, шоколад, озеро

Когда Кирен говорит, что мечтает однажды почувствовать его прикосновения по-настоящему, Саймон вздрагивает. Сжимает зубы, устало выдыхает и отворачивается. Кирен недоуменно разглядывает натянувшуюся ткань рубашки между его лопатками и темный склоненный затылок. Он ждет хоть какого-нибудь объяснения, но Саймон молчит.

Ему часто снится теплая кожа Кирена под его огрубевшими пальцами, снятся мягкие губы, которые открываются ему навстречу, шумное дыхание, слезящиеся глаза. По утру Саймон долго смотрит в белый, покрытый мелкими трещинами потолок над кроватью, а затем идет в ванную.  
Звук льющийся воды отвлекает его от навязчивых мыслей.

Он бы тоже этого хотел - прикоснутся по-настоящему. Почувствовать. Вздохнуть. Ощутить как Кирен вздрагивает от его прикосновений. Вот только цена таких простых желаний - ему не по карману.

Саймон сразу замечает трясущиеся руки Кирена, его панические атаки и слишком долгие отлучки в ванную.  
Он знает что это значит, но ничего не говорит. Просто ждет того дня или вечера, когда это случится. Когда Кирен станет слишком живым, чтобы оставаться прежним.

Скорая забирает его в субботу утром: мокрого с перевязанными запястьями, кровь из которых никак не хочет сворачиваться жесткой коркой.  
Саймон смотрит на свои бурые от крови ладони, но видит только Кирена - бледного, отхаркивающего кровью, который бьется мотыльком в его руках, пока Саймон пытается стянуть бинтами края его раны с бесполезными старыми швами.

Стив, Сью, Джем - все вздыхают облегченно, когда Кирен возвращается домой, измученный, но уже определенно живой. Все, кроме Саймона, который кажется, становится еще более молчаливым и отрешенным.  
Они негласно дежурят у его кровати опасаясь рецидива или ухудшения, но ничего не происходит.

Кирен щурится на слишком яркий свет в комнате, жалуется на _ветренную_ погоду за окном и сквозняки, просит _шоколада_ , пряча свой страх за мелкими капризами. Он несколько раз пытается поговорить с Саймоном о том, что с ним произошло, но ничего не выходит.  
Саймон только напряженно кивает и отсчитывает его сбивчивый пульс, до боли сжимая запястье холодными пальцами.

Саймон попадает в госпиталь спустя неделю.  
Он - не первый и не последний из тех пжч, кто снова становятся живыми. Но в отличии от многих других, у Саймона нет шанса. Он никогда не тешил себя напрасными надеждами. Разве только той, что это все обойдет его стороной. Его тело слишком мертво. Дважды убито: до смерти и после, и там нечему оживать.

Снова оказываясь на операционном столе, он мечтая умереть раньше, чем врачи доберутся до его позвоночника. Но мысли о Кирене крепко держат его в сознании, когда боль становится невыносимой.  
Он нужен Кирену. Точнее Кирен нужен ему. Кирен - его причина и следствие. Награда, за тот кошмар, что его ждет.  
Саймон повторяет как молитву его имя, когда врачи наживую работают с его спиной, стягивая мышцы и латая прорехи, и когда говорят, что у него нет шансов.

Саймон лежит в реанимационном боксе, с зафиксированной головой и целый день напролет смотрит в потолок пустым взглядом. В глухой белой комнате с окном в место стены он чувствует себя как рыба, вытащенная из _озера_ в аквариум.  
К слову, это единственное, что он чувствует.

Кто-то из сердобольных медсестер рассказывает ему о Кирене - мальчике с испуганным взглядом - который приходит к нему каждый день и которого врачи не пускают по просьбе самого Саймона. Они не знают этой детали и надеются, что его приободрит тот факт, что о нем беспокоятся. Саймон думает, что, наверное, было бы даже проще, если бы Кирен просто его забыл, как любой живой со временем забывает мертвого. Какой прок от куска полумертвого мяса прикованного к постели и не способного даже пошевелиться?

Но Кирен не унимается. Не отступает. И Саймон оказывается на операционном столе снова и снова, как в старые добрые времена.

Врачи собирают его как пазл, пока наконец им не удается правильно соединить все детали. Саймон воет от боли, но спустя месяц неловко цепляясь за колеса инвалидной коляски, впервые выезжает в коридор.  
Кирен смотрит на него не подходя ни на шаг, но даже с такого расстояния Саймон видит как предательски блестят его глаза.  
\- Ты кретин, - говорит ему Кирен вместо приветствия и легко бьет в плечо, боясь причинить настоящую боль. - Но я забираю тебя домой. Мы, живые, должны держаться вместе.


	10. Он никогда тебя не поймет (Саймон/Кирен, Гэри)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Гэри/Кирен/Саймон. Кирен страстно отдается, между Саймоном и Гэри напряжение и враждебность. "Давайте вы потом подеретесь?"

Кирену хочется сию же минуту провалиться под землю. Развидеть. Забыть то, чему он стал свидетелем и прокравшись на цыпочках обратно к входной двери, сбежать в спасительную темноту улицы. Ему кажется, что будь он жив - сгорел бы со стыда. Но вместо этого он стоит, боясь пошевелиться. Стоит и смотрит в глаза Гэри, который занимается любовью с его сестрой. Он движется степенно, уверено, чуть придерживая ее за плечи. Голова Джем наклоненная вперед, глаза закрыты. Она не видит, что в комнате теперь их трое. Но только она.  
Гэри абсолютно голый. Он напряженный и сосредоточенный. Его толчки выверенные, но дыхание то и дело сбивается. Кирен как завороженный смотрит на него. Смотрит, как капля пота стекает по его носу и срывается вниз, как движутся его бедра, когда он толкается вперед. Гэри улыбается ему, чуть оттягивая зубами нижнюю губу, отчего улыбка выходит лукавой.   
Комната полна звуков: шороха простыней, мокрых хлопков, тихих стонов. Кирен пятится спиной, стараясь не издать лишнего, не разрушить эту гармонию. Стоит Гэри моргнуть, разорвать зрительный контакт, и Кирен бежит по лестнице вниз, прочь из дома. 

Он горит. В ушах стучит фантомная кровь, и сердце, кажется, что бьется как сумасшедшее. Он не задумываясь вытирает ладони о штаны, как если бы они и правда были мокрые. И бежит.

Кирену нужно прощение, искупление, помощь. Но Саймон не видит этого. Он встречает его на крыльце, стоя облокотившись о перила. Он говорит: "Привет Кирен" и улыбается. Обнимает его, целует в макушку. Но крепкое кольцо рук не приносит избавления. Саймон не чувствует внутренней дрожи Кирена, не видит как с нарастающей амплитудой движутся его зрачки. Руки Кирена бесцельно скользят по плечам и груди Саймона, забираются под свитер, сжимают ребра. Он целует его, отчаянно, как утопающий, впиваясь в бледный рот, кусая губы. Но Саймон не понимает. Он привычно отзывается, чуть наклоняясь вперед, и аккуратно касается щеки Кирена пальцами. Подается на встречу. Он делает то, что делает всегда, как зацикленный механизм. Они не чувствуют друг друга. Каждый из них заключен в своем маленьком мирке и их границы никогда не пересекутся. И от осознания этого Кирен готов завыть в голос. 

Он беззвучно содрогается, словно плачет, и отступает. Шаг, два.  
\- Кирен? Что-то случилось? - Саймон заботлив до тошноты.   
"Да! Посмотри на меня! Посмотри! Сделай хоть что-нибудь! - хочет заорать Кирен. - Почувствуй, как я горю! Помоги мне! Удержи меня! Сломай!"  
\- Мне... ничего, прости. Мне надо домой, - тараторит Кирен и снова пятится. Саймон смотрит на него обеспокоенно. Непонимающе. И отпускает.

Кирен бежит мимо своего дома, кружит кругами вдоль ограждения на самой границе деревни. Забредает в лес и неожиданно для себя самого выходит к дому Гэри. Свет в его окнах не горит, только телевизор бросает яркие отсветы на стены. Кирен опирается на забор и смотрит в пустые окна.   
\- Следишь за мной, гниляк? - с затаенной угрозой спрашивает Гэри. Он подходит совершенно беззвучно сзади и прижимает Кирена к забору, заламывая его руку.  
\- Отвали, - огрызается Кирен, но не пытается вырваться. В хватке Гэри есть сила. Власть. Есть то, что нужно ему прямо сейчас.  
\- Ищешь моей компании? Понравилось, что увидел? - Гэри сплевывает на землю, и Кирену кажется, что он чувствует его дыхание на своем затылке. - А твой мертвый дружок в курсе, где ты пропадаешь?   
Он делает ему больно, и Кирен на самой грани чувствует это. Он выгибается и получает еще. Огненный вихрь наполняет теплом его легкие. Гэри толкает его вперед, заставляя перейти по ту сторону от забора, подальше от любопытных глаз.   
Гэри из тех, кто рушит все, до чего может дотянуться. Но сейчас его жесткая хватка словно прижимается Кирена к земле, не дает утонуть в ощущении свободного падения, которое возникло словно ниоткуда. Его пальцы могли бы оставить заметные синяки на коже Кирена, если он был жив.  
\- Он не понимает, что тебе нужно, да, Уолкер? - Гэри сплевывает под ноги, - Эта все нежность и забота только одна сторона монеты. А тебе сейчас нужно другое. - Он очень близко и его губы почти касаются щеки Кирена. - Но я тебе этого не дам.   
Гэри отпускает его и Кирен падает на колени. Он слышит за своей спиной каркающий смех и неторопливые шаги. 

Гэри уже почти доходит до двери, когда Кирен оборачивается и видит Саймона. Тот стоит напротив Кэндала и молчит.   
\- Страсть - вот что ищет твой Кирен, - Гэри хлопает его по плечу и снова смеется, на этот раз злорадно. - Но разве мертвец знает об этом хоть что-то?   
И Саймон молчит в ответ, потому что они оба понимают, что Гэри прав.


	11. Я покажу тебе один трюк (Саймон/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саймон учит Кирена танцевать.

\- Не пойму, почему посаженный отец - ты, жених - Филипп, а танцевать с невестой должен я?  
Кирен хочет добавить, что он еще не отошел от травмы, которую ему нанес костюм друга невесты, выбранный Эми, но в последний момент умолкает.  
\- Может быть потому, что во время свадьбы Филипп будет еще в гипсе? - предполагает Саймон, обходя стороной свою роль на этом торжестве.  
\- Но я никогда не танцевал. Разве что с Джем на ее день рождения, но мне тогда было десять и это вряд ли считается.  
\- Не беспокойся, - успокаивает его Саймон, - Это всего лишь вальс. Шаг вперед, вбок и назад. Все по квадрату. Это очень легко.

\- Саймон, у меня обе ноги левые, - жалуется Кирен спустя десять минут неудачных попыток. Саймон продолжает его вести по комнате, не отставая от музыки.

\- Я сейчас умру. Второй раз, - предупреждает Кирен его через час. Но Саймон непоколебим.

\- Все, - говорит Кирен еще через два, и ложится на пол. - Делай со мной что хочешь, но я отсюда не встану.  
Саймон садится рядом с ним и гладит по напряженным плечам и дрожащим рукам.  
\- Я безнадежный? - спрашивает у него Кирен и хлопает себя по ноге, которая никак не может прекратить дергаться в такт зацикленной по кругу мелодии.  
\- Ты неравнозначно-одаренный, - улыбается Саймон и поднимается, протягивая Кирену руку.- Давай, вставай. Я покажу тебе один трюк.

\- Расслабься, - как мантру повторяет Саймон, подтягивая Кирена вплотную, наплевав на все правильные положения спины и рук. Он приподнимает его над полом и ставит носками на носки своих ботинок. - И раз-два-три. И раз-два-три.  
Кирен заливисто смеется, цепляясь за шею Саймона и в первые за все это время кружится вместе с ним по комнате попадая в такт.


	12. Не открывать глаза, не просыпаться (Кирен, Саймон)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: пирсинг, песок, пиротехника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Ice Princess

__

_Эхо под землей рисует твой сон,_   
_Сердца стук вернет твои сомненья._   
_Ты поймешь, что ты обречен!_   
_Злой рок, судьбы колесо. (c)_

  
Несколько месяцев назад, в Норфолке, когда он только пришел в себя, больше всего Кирен боялся снова засыпать. Всю первую ночь он смотрел в зарешеченные окна общей комнаты в ожидании рассвета, в ожидании солнца: серого, бледного, холодного, которое, никак не хотело показываться из-за горизонта.   
Ему казалось, что если он заснет, то этот сон будет похож на еще одну смерть - темный провал, в котором не останется ничего. В котором не будет его самого, его сознания, с таким трудом возвращенного врачами и лекарствами.   
Кошмаров Кирен не боялся как, не боялся чувства вины, которое могло прийти вместе с ними. Единственное, что его беспокоило - это пустота.   
Но все его опасения были напрасными.   
Сны, настигшие его за закрытыми веками, оказались такими же цветными, шумными, немного фантастическими, как и до смерти. Странные пейзажи и выдуманные города, все привычно крутилось перед глазами как в калейдоскопе.   
Тогда, проснувшись по утру, он счастливо улыбнулся собственному отражению в крохотном зеркале над умывальником, и подумал, что это наверное лучшее, что с ним случилось в новой жизни.   
  
Тогда, но не сейчас.  
Кирен открывает глаза и смотрит перед собой. По белому потоку его комнаты стелются серые тени деревьев, растущих под окном. Сон тягучий и душный, горький от запаха стриженной под окном травы и обиды, никак не хочет улетучиваться.  
Кирен напоминает себе что он дома, в своей комнате, в своей кровати. Что это просто сон, и по утру ему не придется собирать себя по кусочкам, латать свою жизнь, словно поношенные джинсы. С ним ничего не произошло, ни хорошего, ни плохого. Он все тот же, холодный бесчувственный пжч с проблемами вроде необходимости регулярного приема нейротриптилина. И завтра он уедет от сюда.   
  
Кирен неловко улыбается, растягивая губы в стороны, обнажая зубы, проводит рукой по лбу, ерошит волосы, прогоняя слишком яркие воспоминания о том, чего с ним никогда не случалось.   
Это не был кошмар, ужастик, вроде тех, когда тебя хоронят живьем или ты тонешь, глотаешь холодную соленую воду и не можешь проснутся. Ничего подобного.   
Но Кирена не оставляет чувство разочарования, досады, жалости к себе. Оно скручивает изнутри, сжимаясь в тугой узел, словно змея, поселившаяся в его мертвом теле.   
Ему приснилось, что сам того не желая, в одно мгновение он получил все. Все о чем мечтал или мог мечтать. Все, чего ему не хватало для абсолютного равновесия с миром. Оно заполнило его без остатка, принеся с собой чистое, сто процентное счастье. Без оговорок, без примесей, без условий.   
И Кирен впервые за обе жизни почувствовал себя спокойным, довольным и умиротворенным. Так легко и беззаботно ему не было даже в ту ночь, в пещере, когда он решил, что именно сейчас все для него закончится. Это чувство пьянило как воздух, затягивало как морфий, тянуло вверх, как чужая рука.   
  
Рука незнакомца с голодной лукавой улыбкой.   
Кирену уверен, что тот начал снится ему в самую первую ночь, точнее утро, еще в больнице. В его снах никогда не было реальных людей, знакомых, родных, случайных прохожих, которых он мог увидеть где-нибудь на улице. И вначале он был просто лицом из толпы, одним из сотни, тысячи тех, кого Кирен придумал. Таким же пестрым и улыбчивым, как и все остальные, кто ему снился.  
А потом Кирен стал его узнавать. От ночи к ночи незнакомец не оставлял его: он продавал Кирену кофе, просил книгу в библиотеки или брал интервью.   
Однажды, он просто сел рядом, и сон перестал быть случайным набором картинок. Он стал историей, диалогом невольных попутчиков столкнувшихся в чужом городе.   
  
У незнакомца не было имени (по крайней мере он не разу его не назвал, а Кирен не спрашивал) зато он никогда не менялся: тонкая полоска улыбки, внимательный взгляд, стоящие немного торчком темные волосы. Подсознание, как Кирену казалось, не скупилось на мелочи, любовно вшивая в образ все то, что ему нравилось, и даже то, в чем он стыдился признаться даже самому себе: ирландский акцент, _пирсинг_ , чертову кучу татуировок, о значений которых Кирен старался не задумываться, и самые жадные руки на свете. Их ничего не значащие разговоры довольно быстро сменились прикосновениями, объятиями и поцелуями. Во сне не было никаких границ, чувства неловкости или неуместности, и можно было честно говорить о том, чего хочется.  
  
По утрам Кирен долго не открывал глаза, растягивая фантомные ощущения того, как незнакомец терся заросшим подбородком о его голые плечи, или как целовал за ухом, прикусывая кожу. Он мог представить его лицо, как если бы этот человек существовал на самом деле: его серые глаза и карминовые губы. Нет, он не был пжч, но в своих снах Кирен тоже был человеком. Его кожа была теплой, легким требовался кислород, а сильные руки, которые гладили его вдоль спины, сжимая пальцами ребра, раз за разом заставляли дыхание сбиваться.  
Кирен убеждал себе, что в наслаждении иллюзорными ласками нет ничего странного, ведь в реальности все его чувства тоже были выдумкой, воспоминаниями из прошлого, такими же надуманными как и остатки прикосновений из сна.  
Немного жаль, что сегодня все это закончилось.  
  
Кирен снова трет лоб и переносицу, отгоняя дрему и пытаясь убедить себя, что он не будет скучать по этим снам. Потому что их больше не будет, как не будет придуманных поцелуев или объятий. Или самого незнакомца, который сегодня вдруг отстранился, не поцеловав его, и сказал:  
\- Ты ты мне не подходишь, хотя у тебя самые длинные ресницы, что я видел.  
Это было самое нелепое что он мог сказать, самое бессмысленное, что был способен придумать для себя Кирен. Вот только после этих слов все закончилось. Его чистое, стопроцентное счастье, гармония и спокойствие, которое Кирен чувствовал, исчезло без следа. Утекло как _песок_ сквозь пальцы, оставив после себя только горечь и смятение. Боль. Такую же осязаемою, как и все остальное.  
  
Кирен поворачивает на бок и в этот момент слышит стук. Тихий удар чего-то легкого о стекло. И следом еще один. Отодвинув шторы, он открывает окно.  
\- Эми? Мы же договорились встретится утром или нет? - Кирен недоуменно смотрит на девушку внизу, а затем улыбается. Если кто и может его спасти от лишних мыслей, так это Эми.  
\- Я передумала. Спускайся, - оно нетерпеливо топает ногой возле себя, не оставляя ему даже шанса на сопротивление. У нее есть план, идея, частью которой должен стать Кирен, и отказов она не принимает. - Мы нашли в подвале целый мешок _пиротехники_ , фейерверки и всякое такое. Идем их запускать.   
\- Мы? - он удивленно высовывается из окна еще больше.  
\- Ты еще спишь, что ли? - Эми хмыкает и терпеливо напоминает: - Я же обещала тебя кое-с кем познакомить. Эй, Саймон, иди сюда и уговори эту Рапунцель спустится к нам.  
  
Из тени выходит человек и Кирен что есть силы цепляется пальцами за деревянную раму. Он уже не уверен, что проснулся, и Эми не кажется ему такой же реальной как несколько минут назад. На незнакомце серая парка и растянутый свитер, у него белая кожа и белые глаза, как и у всех пжч. Но Кирен может без труда представить, что случится, если добавить немного грима на это лицо, или одеть линзы. Он уже видел этот внимательный взгляд, целовал это упрямые губы, он знает каким будет голос этого человека, стоящего под его окном.   
Человека из его снов.

 


	13. На заднем сиденье (Гэри/Кирен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Гэри/Кирен, секс на заднем сидении машины, Кирен связан (нон-кон, НЦ-17)

Предзакатное солнце красит бордовыми полосами лицо Гэри и путается в волосах Кирена золотым нимбом.   
Тот лежит на заднем сиденье, связанный по рукам и ногам, и даже не дышит. Впрочем, этот трюк ему дается легко.   
Гэри хватает его за худую шею, грубо сдавливая слишком белую кожу, и рывком переворачивает на живот. Нежности в нем нет ни на йоту.   
Кирен не шевелится, но его пушистые ресницы изредка беспокойно подрагивают, что подстегивает Кэндала похлеще, чем просьбы и стоны.   
Адреналин накатывает волнами, и Гэри дергает штаны Кирена вниз, резким движением выламывая молнию. Сейчас ему наплевать увидит ли их кто-нибудь, прибежит ли на помощь, если Кирен вдруг заорет. Впрочем, с кляпом во рту это не так-то просто сделать.   
Ни о какой подготовке Гэри не заботиться, гниляку она ни к чему. Он вламывается в стянутое веревками тело Кирена, и замирает, надеясь услышать хотя бы болезненный стон. Но его нет, как видимо и боли. Гэри вбивается в него, сжимая худощавые плечи, на которых не останется даже синяков, и кончает.   
Сухо, так и не испытав наслаждения.   
Кирен лежит с неестественно вывернутыми руками, будто сломанная кукла, и смотрит.   
В его распахнутых фарфоровых глазах плавится кровавой яростью закат.


End file.
